


【翻译】What No Angel Knows 天使不知道

by lotusfire666



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注：<br/>《后窗》：希区柯克1954年的作品，其中很重要的主题就是“偷窥”。<br/>《欲望之翼》：又译《柏林苍穹下》，维姆·文德斯1989年作品，黑白电影，讲两个天使下凡尘，一个爱上人类，一个冷眼旁观。很多哲学对白。</p></blockquote>





	【翻译】What No Angel Knows 天使不知道

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What No Angel Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714710) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



自天台以后，事情看似变得简单起来；John想着，或者他们只是不再没理由地变得复杂。  
  
那天晚上Harold把他带回了家——一间满是书架、能看到城市的安静漂亮的小公寓。他们花了三个小时小心地解开电线把炸药仔细地拆解下来，John终于可以把背心脱掉。那时候已经快到早晨，他倒在Harold的沙发上睡了差不多整整24个小时，醒来的时候发现身上盖着毯子，鞋子被脱掉了。  
  
那天晚上他们离开图书馆去吃晚餐，这次他们没有像通常那样绕着弯：一人轻松地说我们去吃点东西吧，尽量避免更多的猜测。John只是看着Harold然后问：“泰国菜？”  
  
“越南菜？”Harold建议道，而米粉听起来很不错。之后他们带着Bear一起绕了城市一圈。他们的肩膀靠在一起。  
  
接下来的一周他们有了一天空余时间。John走进图书馆，他们对着那沉默的电话盯了五分钟，Harold转向他，问：“你愿意去看电影吗？”  
  
“当然。”John答应道。他们在城里找了家复古电影院看了《后窗》。接着他们去了Veselka，吃了波兰饺子，喝了咖啡，要了薄饼卷然后一直在说它直到服务员开始瞪他们。然后John说：“来吧，我来做晚餐。”  
  
“我们能不能在Kam Hing停下买点海绵蛋糕？”Harold说，穿上他的外套。  
  
John烧饭的时候Harold在他的笔记本电脑上忙碌。他们吃完以后，双双靠在沙发上瞌睡着了，一直到Harold的手机发出轻声的震动才醒来。一个新号码。  
  
他们看经典电影。他们都喜欢篮球。John给Harold的公寓买了个咖啡机。他们只是不再像以前那样假装他们没陷得这么深。John依然有时会半夜醒来，感觉炸弹背心紧紧捆着他的胸膛，绳子勒紧他挤压出肺中的空气。这不会让他醒很久。他只需要碰碰自己的胸前，想起Harold把手放在他身上，一个又一个地按下按键，睡眠很快就又会找上门来了。他是安全的。他被拯救了。  
  
他们在一个当日艺术展上看《欲望之翼》，老电影播放机在他们身后的黑暗里低声嗡鸣，不大的旧椅子挤巴巴地紧挨在一起，房间很冷：那个嘈杂的取暖器被关掉了。他们没脱外套，把那个陈旧的天鹅绒隔板收了起来，这样能有多一点空间。John在刚开始念对白的时候就放弃了。他让德语的声音如音乐一般流淌过他，单词一会儿这里一会儿那里零散地吸引他的注意力。Peter Falk突然用英语告诉天使：感觉有多好，人们可以触碰，可以抽烟，可以喝咖啡，可以 _在这里_ 。  
  
他们的腿轻轻地碰在一起，从膝盖到腿根，很温暖。John能感觉得到Harold的呼吸。他已经完全跟不上电影情节了。Harold离他如此近，而John忘记了要如何假装，如何不想从Harold那里得到什么。他把手臂绕过了椅子顶端，轻轻地把他们的身体靠在了一起。  
  
他注视着Harold脸上闪烁着远处电影的黑色和白色，光影交错。Harold对着银幕眨了两下眼，然后转回头看着他，光亮的反光让他的眼镜变得不透明。John屏住了呼吸，并非因为害怕，只是等待。然后Harold伸出手来，捧住John的脸。John俯下了身子，有些热切。  
  
他们轻柔地接吻，不想打扰其他人。他们坐在走道旁边，靠近后面，而且影院人很少：正是中午。John用鼻子磨蹭着Harold的太阳穴，再次亲吻了他。Harold在他唇下无可奈何地微笑。银幕上的世界瞬间转成了惊艳的色彩，生机勃勃。  
  
Harold胡渣的轻微刮擦，一层又一层严肃而犀利地裹紧他的衣服。John用指尖在Harold的手腕内侧抚摸，正在他袖口的那一圈处，沉重的金属袖扣冰凉地贴着他的手指。Harold喘着气，把手放进他的外套和衣服，解松了他的领带，解开了他领口的扣子。  
  
他们在凛冽的寒风中走出来。Harold的脸颊粉红，他们的嘴唇都是红的，他们牵着手。John无法停止脸上的微笑。  
  
  
  
  
-end-  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> 《后窗》：希区柯克1954年的作品，其中很重要的主题就是“偷窥”。  
> 《欲望之翼》：又译《柏林苍穹下》，维姆·文德斯1989年作品，黑白电影，讲两个天使下凡尘，一个爱上人类，一个冷眼旁观。很多哲学对白。


End file.
